Que Me Quieres
by Mrs. Bastian
Summary: "Ini tidak lucu, Sai. Aku membencimu."/"Tidak. Kau mencintaiku, Ino."/ONE SHOT. Sai-Ino's fic. Enjoy!


Rintikan hujan yang juga membawa hawa dingin pada malam hari pastilah membuat kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk meringkuk di dalam selimut daripada harus melakukan kegiatan yang lain. Setiap tetesan hujan yang menghipnotis dengan cara membuat suara berisik di atap rumah akan semakin membuat penghuninya terlelap, begitu pula dengan wanita berambut pirang yang kini tengah tidur di atas sebuah ranjang besar. Sepasang mata _shappire_-nya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Suara gemuruh awan yang tidak terlalu keras membuatnya terbangun. Perlahan, _shappire _itu menampakkan wujudnya saat kelopak yang sedari tadi menutupinya terbuka. Kali ini, gemuruh awan yang terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuat pemilik mata itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi samping ranjang.

"Sai?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menyahuti panggilannya. Senyuman hambar tergambar di bibirnya ketika mendapati sosok yang ia inginkan tak ada di tempatnya. Sebelah tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik selimut, terulur untuk untuk menyentuh sisi ranjang yang sangat ia rindukan. Mengusap bantal, hingga turun ke seprai dan meremas pelan kain itu untuk merasakan suhu tubuh seseorang yang masih tersisa di sana.

"Padahal kau baru istirahat sebentar," gumamnya lirih.

Selalu seperti ini. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu pria yang ia rindukan itu menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Datang seraya tersenyum seperti biasa walaupun raut lelah terukir jelas di wajah pucatnya. Dengan menghela napas pelan, wanita itu menyingkapkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia berjalan keluar menuju tempat yang ia yakini bisa menemukan sosok pria yang telah membuat tidurnya tidak tenang.

**Que Me Quieres**

Sai-Ino's fanfic by Mrs. Bastian

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di situ, Sai?"

Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mata hitamnya terpaku pada kanvas berukuran besar yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua alisnya yang bertaut membuat Ino sedikit ragu untuk mendekatinya. Tapi Ino tidak peduli, hampir tiap malam ketika Sai baru saja datang dari kunjungannya di berbagai kota maupun negara, pria itu terus saja memaksakan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan lukisan-lukisannya tanpa sedikit pun menaruh perhatian terhadap kesehatannya sendiri.

Tanpa menutup pintu ruangan itu, Ino berjalan mendekati Sai seraya menyanggul rendah rambut pirangnya. "Apa kau tidak bosan selalu berada di sini?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini, Ino."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau juga harus beristirahat, _anata_."

Sai terdiam. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menari indah di atas kanvas terhenti seketika. "Aku payah," gumam pria itu penuh keputus asaan. "Benar-benar payah." Ino hampir saja terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba Sai melempar kuasnya, dan menjatuhkan kanvas yang ada di depannya dengan kasar.

"Sai." Ino memeluk punggung Sai untuk meredakan emosi suaminya. Seumur-umur ia mengenal Sai, ia tidak pernah melihat pria ini terlihat begitu menyerah, apalagi karena melukis. Sungguh suatu kemustahilan jika Sai seperti ini karena dunia seni yang sangat ia cintai. "Kau tidak payah. Kau seniman hebat."

"Dengan kegagalan melukis sebuah _masterpiece_?" Suara Sai terdengar begitu gusar di telinga Ino.

"Kau tidak gagal. Lagipula semua karyamu adalah yang terbaik."

Sai melepaskan lengan Ino yang melingkari bahu dan tubuhnya. "Tidurlah lagi, Ino. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua."

"Tidak." Kali ini Ino yang gusar. "Cobalah untuk beristirahat sejenak, Sai. Tubuhmu membutuhkannya."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang? Besok adalah pameran perdanaku, Ino."

Ino terdiam, bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang hari penting itu?

"Tidurlah lagi," ucap Sai seraya meremas pelan tangan Ino. "Aku janji akan tidur jika semuanya sudah selesai."

Walaupun Sai berkata dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, Ino tetap tidak bisa menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. "Jika belum selesai?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya."

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak berhasil menyelesaikannya?" tanya Ino jelas tidak puas dengan jawaban Sai.

"Jika seperti itu... aku rasa aku sudah tidak pantas menjadi seorang seniman lagi." Raut wajah Sai yang berubah sendu segera membuat Ino tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Sai..." Ino kembali memeluk tubuh Sai dari samping. "Maaf, aku tidak bermak−"

"Tak apa, Ino. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku."

Ino benci jika melihat Sai seperti ini. Sai yang selalu bertekad kuat dan pantang menyerah, kini sudah tidak memiliki semangat apa pun. Mata hitamnya yang selalu memancarkan cahaya cerah di setiap tatapannya, kini seolah lenyap dan semakin menggelap seiring warna matanya. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Sai. Kau masih bisa menunda pamerannya, kan?"

"Kurasa membatalkannya lebih baik jika harus menundanya."

"Kau tidak boleh membatalkannya! Ini mimpimu, Sai!" Ino semakin gusar dengan keputus asaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sai. "Tanpa _masterpiece_ pun kau bisa mengadakan pameranmu."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ini selama hampir sembilan bulan, Ino. Pameran lukisan tanpa sebuah _masterpiece_ sama dengan menunjukkan kepada para kolektor maupun seniman lain kalau aku tak pantas disebut seniman."

Keheningan yang sungguh tidak nyaman menyapu benak Ino. Sai yang menurutnya selalu gampang dibujuk, kini menjadi Sai yang sangat keras kepala dan menjengkelkan.

Sai kembali meraih tangan Ino dan meremasnya pelan. Senyumannya yang tidak sampai mata mengambang di wajahnya. "Jika aku sudah tidak menjadi seniman lagi, aku akan menemanimu merawat semua bungamu. Bila perlu, kita bisa membuka sebuah toko bunga yang indah. Atau... kau ingin kembali menjadi model seperti dulu, dan−"

"Cukup, Sai! Hentikan omong kosongmu!" Ino menyentakkan tangannya sehingga Sai melepaskan genggamannya. Batas kesabarannya benar-benar habis sekarang. "Kau tidak akan pernah berhenti menjadi seniman karena itu adalah bakat alamimu!"

"Ino−"

"Dan jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menjadi model lagi, Sai! Aku sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik bagimu. Menyambut kepulanganmu, menyiapkan segala kebutuhanmu, dan menemanimu dalam keadaan apa pun. Ini semua adalah jalan hidup yang kupilih, Sai. Aku menikmatinya tanpa sedikit pun ingin meninggalkannya." Ino mengakhiri semua perkataannya dengan sedikit terengah. Emosinya yang meluap-luap hampir saja tumpah jika ia tidak sadar bahwa memarahi Sai malah akan membuat suaminya itu merasa tertekan.

Kali ini adalah giliran Sai yang terperangah mendengar semua ucapan Ino. Pria itu hanya terdiam tanpa menunjukkan gelagat membuka mulutnya sehingga membuat Ino semakin putus asa menyemangatinya.

"Kau lihat ini, Sai?" tanya Ino seraya mengangkat dan menunjukkan kanvas yang tadi dijatuhkan Sai. "Menurutku ini adalah sebuah karya yang mengagumkan."

Sebelah alis Sai terangkat karena heran dengan pernyataan Ino. "Hal mengagumkan apa yang kau dapat dari kanvas yang hanya berisi coretan tinta hitam seperti itu, Ino?"

Ino bisa merasakan kedua pipinya panas mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Sepayah-payahnya ia tentang selera sebuah lukisan, ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan lukisan yang ia pegang sekarang adalah sebuah lukisan yang mengagumkan. Sebuah lukisan yang hanya berisi coretan tinta hitam dengan berbagai garis yang melintang tidak beraturan. Astaga, anak kecil pun tahu kalau itu bukanlah suatu benda yang layak disebut lukisan.

Sai meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Ino dan mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tak perlu menghiburku sedemikian rupa, Ino," ucapnya seraya tersenyum simpul. "Tidurlah lagi. Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian menunggu kepulanganku."

"Ini bukan sebuah coretan tinta hitam yang tidak berguna, Sai. Ini akan menjadi lukisan abstrak yang mengagumkan jika kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik." Ino sadar bahwa saat ini ia tidak hanya menyemangati Sai, melainkan juga untuk mengikis rasa malunya di depan suaminya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan karena ia sendiri tidak begitu paham dengan sebuah lukisan yang disebut abstrak. "Kau hanya perlu memberi berbagai warna cerah di setiap celah yang dibentuk oleh garis hitam. Kau juga bisa memperbanyak garis hitam maupun warna cerahnya untuk memenuhi kanvas ini. Atau... k−kau bisa memberi aksen gradasi warna cerah untuk menggantikan garis hitam yang kau anggap tidak begitu bagus."

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

Oh baiklah, Ino menyerah. Tawa geli yang keluar dari mulut Sai semakin membuatnya terpojok dalam perkataan konyol yang ia buat sendiri. "Apa? Kenapa menertawakanku seperti itu? Berhentilah tertawa dan buktikan kalau perkataanku memang benar!" ucap Ino dengan kepercayaan diri yang tersisa di benaknya.

Wajah Sai yang tertawa lepas sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang murung beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria itu mengakhiri tawanya setelah menghembuskan napas keras berkali-kali, dan menatap Ino dengan seksama. "Kau mencintaiku, Ino."

Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan Sai. Kedua alisnya terangkat karena heran.

"Kau mencintaiku," ulang Sai.

"Shimura Sai, jangan membuatku bingung dengan rayuanmu!"

"Baiklah nyonya, aku mengaku." Sai mengangkat sebelah tangannya di udara. "Sebenarnya masterpiece-ku sudah selesai kukerjakan beberapa menit sebelum kau datang. Kanvas yang kau pegang adalah lukisan gagal yang masih kusimpan hingga sekarang," ucapnya seraya menarik sebuah kain yang menutupi kanvas super lebar yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya.

"I−ini..." ucapan Ino menggantung begitu saja melihat lukisan seorang gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Adalah kau."

Ino tahu gadis yang ada di dalam lukisan itu adalah dirinya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya, Ino?"

Ino jelas mengingatnya karena Sai melukiskan semuanya dengan detil. Itu adalah lukisan dimana ia yang kala itu menunggu Sai untuk kencan pertama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Seorang gadis pirang dengan mata berbinar yang duduk di bangku taman saat musim salju. Semua yang ada di sekelilingnya tertutup salju putih sehingga membuat mantelnya yang berwarna ungu terang terlihat begitu mencolok. Senyuman bahagianya seolah dapat menghangatkan suhu disekelilingnya yang terlihat sangat dingin. Ah, Ino tidak yakin gadis cantik yang ada di dalam lukisan itu adalah dirinya.

Sai tersenyum melihat reaksi Ino yang terperangah. Pria itu mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Ino. "Saat itu adalah sebuah masterpiece yang dibuat Tuhan dalam hidupku."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan masterpiece-mu?" Ino tak percaya bahwa suaminya sendiri mempermainkannya.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan mendatangiku dan bersikap konyol seperti tadi," jawab Sai dengan menahan tawanya.

Ino membanting kanvas yang ia pegang dan menatap Sai galak. "Ini tidak lucu, Sai. Aku membencimu."

"Tidak. Kau mencintaiku, Ino."

"Hentikan!" Ino semakin geram mendengar ucapan Sai yang membuatnya marah dan malu secara bersamaan. "Aku membencimu, Sai. Camkan itu!"

"Kau mau kemana?" Sai menahan lengan Ino saat wanita itu membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Tidur," jawab Ino ketus. "Lepaskan aku! Terserah kau mau tidur atau tidak, aku tidak akan memintamu lagi. Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Sai semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke punggung Ino. Kedua lengan pria itu terulur untuk memeluk istrinya dari belakang dengan erat. "Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu," bisik Sai tepat di telinga Ino sehingga membuat wanita itu sedikit bergidik geli. "Tetaplah disini, hm?" Sai mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kulit leher Ino yang tidak tertutup piyama tidur.

"Tidak mau." Ino sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas karena kecupan Sai yang dirasanya semakin membuatnya terlena.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?" Sai memutar tubuh Ino menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ya." Bohong jika Ino mengatakan ia tidak merindukan suaminya. Intensitas waktunya yang dihabiskan dengan Sai sebagai sepasang suami istri dapat dibilang minim karena profesi Sai yang mengharuskan pria itu sering berpergian jauh.

Jemari Sai terselip di belakang telinga Ino untuk menarik kepala wanita itu mendekat. "Kau yakin?" bisiknya lirih sebelum mengecup lama bibir bawah Ino.

Tubuh Ino menegang sesaat ketika merasakan bibir Sai menekan lembut bibirnya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan ciuman suaminya hingga membuat seluruh syaraf tubuhnya lemas hanya karena sentuhan kecil yang diberikan pria itu. Perlahan, Ino membuka bibirnya dan menyambut Sai dalam sentuhan lembut yang memabukkan. Begitu mesra, begitu dalam, dan... begitu indah.

"Padahal aku merindukanmu," bisik Sai ditengah ciumannya yang terus mengecap bibir Ino. "−sangat."

Ino menjauhkan kepalanya hingga membuat bibirnya terlepas dari kuluman bibir Sai. "Kau bohong."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Suara Sai terdengar sedikit meninggi, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Kau lebih mencintai lukisanmu." Ino memalingkan wajahnya sehingga bibirnya yang sengaja ia manyunkan terlihat jelas oleh Sai. Ino tahu ini sungguh kekanak-kanakan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Kapan lagi ia bisa sedikit bermain dan manja dengan suaminya sendiri seperti saat ini?

Sai mengeluarkan tawa kecil sebelum kembali meraih kepala Ino dan mengecup singkat bibir wanita itu. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Semudah itu?"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Ino mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meremas rambut belakang Sai sebelum menurunkan tangannya untuk membelai kulit leher suaminya. "Buktikan kalau kau merindukanku, _anata_," ucapnya sebelum mencium Sai.

Ciuman pasangan suami istri itu berlangsung lama. Gerakan bibir keduanya mengisyaratkan hasrat serta kerinduan yang sama besarnya. Sepanjang sembilan bulan mereka menikah, momen seperti ini sangat jarang dihabiskan oleh keduanya. Keduanya sungguh menginginkan kehangatan yang tercipta seperti ini, terlebih untuk Ino. Walaupun tak pernah menyatakan secara gamblang bahwa ia selalu merasa kesepian jika tidak ada Sai di dekatnya, wanita itu tak dapat memungkiri jika tubuh dan hatinya merespon bahagia atas ini semua.

Sai menurunkan bibirnya untuk menciumi leher Ino hingga berhenti di tulang belikat wanita pirang itu. "Maaf, setelah ini aku berjanji akan melaksanakan bulan madu kita yang tertunda."

"Ja−janjih?"

"Ya." Tangan Sai semakin erat memeluk punggung wanitanya seraya sesekali meremas pelan pinggangnya. "Setelah pameran perdanaku selesai, kita akan berbulan madu. Kemana pun kau mau, Ino."

Betapa Ino sangat bahagia atas perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan suaminya. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah sekali pun membicarakan perihal bulan madu dengan Sai. Ia takut jika Sai akan merasa berat hati jika harus meninggalkannya sendirian untuk berpergian jauh. Ino benar-benar tak ingin ia jadi penghalang atas profesi suaminya sendiri.

"Nnhh− Sai?" Ino sedikit mendorong tubuh Sai saat ia merasakan punggungnya menyentuh meja.

"Hm?" gumam Sai seraya terus mendaratkan sapuan bibirnya di sekitar dada Ino. Tangannya baru saja akan menarik tali piyama tidur istrinya ketika ia merasakan jemari lentik wanita itu menahannya.

"Ja−jangan disinih."

Sai terdiam sejenak memandangi kedua mata Ino sebelum tersenyum simpul dan mengecup bibir istrinya singkat. "Sesuai permintaanmu, nyonya." Dalam sekali gerakan, Sai menggendong tubuh Ino dengan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di punggung dan lipatan kaki wanita itu. Dengan santai, ia berjalan melewati beberapa kanvas yang telah ia siapkan untuk pameran perdananya besok.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Ino ketika langkah Sai baru saja keluar dari studio lukis itu. Jemarinya memainkan anak rambut Sai yang berada di sekitar telinga pria itu.

"Surga dunia," jawab Sai enteng.

Kekehan geli Ino mengiringi langkah kaki Sai yang menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka. Kamar yang sekali lagi akan menjadi saksi cinta mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que me quieres = You love me**

**Apa ini? Saya juga gak tahu. *di lempar panci**

**Yang jelas, inspirasi saya membuat fic ini adalah dari salah satu scene film 'The Vow'. Yaah, dengan perubahan di sana sini pastinya.**

**Dan soal judul, supaya keren saya pake bahasa Spanyol. Pengennya sih selain keren juga supaya romantis dikit gitu, hihihi.**

**Baiklah, seperti biasa saya menerima dengan senang hati segala bentuk kritik dan saran untuk tulisan saya ^^ Oh ya, apa rated cerita ini cocok? *ditoyor**

**Terimakasih, semuanya ^^**


End file.
